La verdadera identidad
by TakaraSato
Summary: Nada me pertenece. Keroro Gunsõ pertenece a Mine Yoshizaki. Todo empezó con unos sueños. La confesión de su madre y la aparición de su verdadero padre. -¿Soy una rana? ¿La ranucha es mi hermano mayor y mi superior? Quisiera que la pesadilla acabe... ¡Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A/** Hola! Aquí llego con un nuevo fic. Bueno este es un fic inspirado en "SECRETOS REVELADOS" de "EL-imaginativo". Me encanta la serie Keroro y leyendo ese fic, descubrí una pareja que me encanto. Pero no diré nada mas ;D Espero que os guste el fic.

Capitulo 1: Se revela el mayor secreto de Aki Hinata. ¡A la orden!

Era de noche en la casa de los Hinata, una chica peli rosa estaba durmiendo en su cuarto tranquilamente. En sus sueños…

_**-Se encontraba en el salón de su casa. Frente a ella, se encontraba su madre y un keroniense frente a ella. Natsumi noto que no la veían y entonces empezaron a hablar.**_

_**Keroniense: **__¿Para que me as llamado, Aki?_

_**Aki:**__ Es algo complicado para mi, Kororo._

_**Kororo:**__ Suéltalo ya, que tengo prisa._

_**Aki:**__ Estoy…_

** # # #**

Ring, ring, ring… El despertador empezó a sonar. Natsumi se despertó como siempre, se vistió para el colegio, y bajo a preparar el desayuno. Hoy le tocaba a ella. En fin, todo fue como siempre nada especial. Al llegar la noche, Natsumi tubo otra vez ese sueño solo que esta vez…

_**En el sueño…**_

_**Se ve a Aki con un bulto en sus brazos sentada en el sofá y enfrente de ella, Kororo.**_

_**Aki:**__ Ella es tu hija. _

_**Kororo:**__ Mi hija…_

** # # #**

Natsumi se despertó de golpe. Estaba sudando frío, así que decidió darse una ducha para aclarar las ideas y reflexionar.  
Ya en la cama, empezó a pensar ¿Quién era esa rana? ¿Qué hacia con su madre? Pero pronto se olvido del tema y se durmió.

**Natsumi:** A fin de cuantas, es solo un sueño.

Y con eso se durmió.

** # # #**

El despertador no sonó. ¿Motivo? Hoy era fin de semana. Aun así, Natsumi se levanto temprano esa mañana. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina encontrándose allí, a su madre.

**Natsumi:** Buenos días, mama.

**Aki:** Buenos días, Natsumi. ¿Cómo dormiste esta noche?

**Natsumi:** Bien, aun que me desperté en la madrugada.

**Aki:** ¿Y eso?

**Natsumi:** Veras, tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño.

**Aki:** ¿Un sueño extraño?

**Natsumi: **Si, pero no solo hoy. Ayer también soñé algo raro.

**Aki:** Primero desayunemos y luego me lo cuentas.

Natsumi asintió y fue a desayunar junto con su madre, ya que Fuyuki seguía en la cama. Al terminar el desayuno lavaron los cacharros y se sentaron en el sofá a platicar sobre los sueños "extraños" de Natsumi.

**Aki:** Venga hija, cuéntame que tanto extraños son los sueños de ayer y hoy.

**Natsumi:** Veras, ayer soñé que estaba en el salón de casa. En el sofá estabas sentada tu y en frente una rana de color verde tirando a marrón.

Aki cambio su semblante a uno serio. No le gustaba lo que su hija le estaba contando. Pero no dijo nada y Natsumi siguió con su historia.

**Natsumi: **El caso es que tu le ibas a dar una noticia pero entonces me desperté. Y el sueño de esta noche me dejo algo preocupada.

**Aki:** ¿Preocupada?

**Natsumi: **Si, este sueño también pasaba en el salón. Tu tenias un bebe en bracos y la rana lo miraba con dulzura. Entonces le dijiste "Ella tu hija" el dijo "Mi hija" y luego desperté.

**Aki:** ¿No soñaste nada más?

**Natsumi:** No. Pero… desde ayer me siento algo extraña.

**Aki: **¿Extraña? ¿En que sentido?

**Natsumi: **Me pasa que me siento mas baja que de costumbre y tengo la sensación de que algo debe pasarme.

En ese momento entro un Fuyuki algo somnoliento al salón de la casa.

**Fuyuki:** Buenos días, mama. Buenos días, Natsumi.

**Aki:** Buenos días, Fuyuki.

**Natsumi: **Buenos días, Fuyuki.

**Fuyuki:** ¿De que estabais ablando hace un momento?

**Aki: **Primero desayuna y luego te lo contamos.

Fuyuki izo caso omiso de su madre y fue a desayunar con total tranquilidad. Al instante apareció Keroro con Moi.

**Keroro:** Buenos días, familia.

**Moi:** Buenos días.

**Aki/Fuyuki/Natsumi:** Buenos días.

En cuanto terminaron todos de desayunar, Fuyuki se sentó junto con su hermana y su madre.

**Fuyuki:** Bien, ahora si me lo vais a contar todo.

Keroro, al oír eso, le gano la curiosidad y se puso detrás del sofá a escuchar la conversación de la familia.

Natsumi le contó lo de sus sueños a su hermano, que por cierto estaba algo emocionado sobre eso pero a la vez pensativo.

**Fuyuki:** A mi me parece que as visto el pasado.

**Natsumi:** ¿El… Pasado?

**Fuyuki:** ¿No dices que as visto a mama con una bebe?

**Natsumi: **Si…

**Aki:** No ay mas razón para esconderos esto, chicos. Sobre todo a ti, Natsumi.

Los hermanos se miraron interrogantes y luego miraron a su madre con curiosidad. Mientras Keroro, escondido detrás del sofá se quedo pensando ¿Quién seria esa rana? La descripción le recordaba a alguien pero… Ahora no lo recordaba, pero siguió escuchando.

**Natsumi:** Mama… ¿A que te refieres con eso?

**Aki: **Es algo que no quería que supieses hija, pero vistas las circunstancias de esos sueños será mejor confesar.

**Fuyuki:** Mama, ¿Los sueños de Natsumi tienen algo que ver con tu secreto?

**Aki:** Así es. Pero no digáis nada asta que no aya terminado de explicar la historia. ¿Entendido?

**Natsumi/Fuyuki: **Si.

**Aki: **Lo que os contare paso hace 15 años por aquel entonces aun no conocí a vuestro padre.

**Flash Back**

**Se ve a una muy contenta Aki que traía maletas consigo. ¿Razón? Termino la universidad y ahora encontró una casa baratita donde poder vivir con su novio y ser feliz. De la casa, salio un hombre mas o menos de su edad unos 19 o 20 años. Era muy apuesto, tenia ojos verde pelo negro. Se notaba que hacia ejercicio y que era uy fuerte. **

**Chico:** Aki, ven la casa ya esta lista.

**Aki:** Ahora voy, Kororo.

**La muchacha entro a la casa, estaba limpia y con los muebles puestos. Al llegar la noche se acostaron a la cama y bueno, paso "eso". Pasaron unas semanas desde entonces y Kororo estaba muy serio. Un día, le pidió a Aki hablar de su relación.**

**Kororo:** Aki, no te fui del todo sincero.

**Aki:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Kororo:** Que en realidad…

**Una luz envolvió al joven muchacho. En cuanto se desvaneció, Aki pudo ver que el muchacho perdió mucha altura, su cuerpo se torno de color verde, ojos negros, (Ya saben, como Keroro pero ponle un verde mas oscuro) un casco con una punta en el medio color negro. Aki se quedo muy sorprendida ante tal declaración.**

**Kororo:** Antes de que digas nada. Soy un soldado de las fuerzas intergalácticas de Keron.Vine a Pokopenen misión de reconocimiento y fue cuando te conocí. Me enamore de ti pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy casado y tengo un hijo en Keron.

**Aki:** Así que… De otro planeta…

**Kororo:** Lo siento… Me llamaron de vuelta a mi planeta, Aki.

**Kororo se disponía a marcharse cuando de repente Aki lo paro.**

**Aki:** Solo quiero decirte una cosa antes de marcharte.

**Kororo solo se giro a verla. Ella estaba llorando pero aun así, ella seguía hablado con normalidad.**

**Aki:** Kororo… Estoy embarazada.

**Kororo se volteo hacia la puerta la abrió pero antes de salir, dejo un pote en el suelo con un papel al lado.**

**Kororo:** Como me lo temía, procure traer esto. Es una pócima experimental, para aparentar ser humano. Según parece solo dura 14 años. Dáselo al bebe al nacer y así nadie sospechara nada. Cuídala por mi, Aki Hinata.

Con esas palabras, Kororo se despidió de su amante.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Aki:** Nueve meses después, tuve a Natsumi.

Los hermanos se quedaron impresionados. Keroro que estaba detrás del sofá se quedo helado. De un salto se sentó al lado de Aki.

**Aki:** ¿Lo escuchaste todo Kero?

**Keroro:** Así que… ¿Natsumi es mi hermana?

**N.A/** ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Comenten y dejen reviws.

Se despide: Takara Bye ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A/** ¡Hola fanfiquers! Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de fic. Doy gracias a EL-imaginativo por su comentario. Sin mas os dejo el capi de hoy.

Capitulo 2: La transformación de Natsumi

**Keroro:** Así que… ¿Natsumi es mi hermana?

**Aki:** ¿A que te refieres con eso, Kero?

**Keroro:** Me refiero a que Kororo es mi padre.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal noticia. De la nada salen Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, Dororo y Moi. Los 5 traían cara de sorpresa. Sobre todo Giroro.

Flash Back

Se ven unas ranas detrás de la puerta del salón de la casa de los Hinata. Todos muy sorprendidos ante la noticia que acabavan de escuchar. Giroro se puso a pensar en ello. Ahora tenia mas posibilidades de acercarse a Natsumi, pero como no siempre todo es bueno, se oye como el sargento les dice que él, al igual que Natsumi, es hijo de Kororo. En ese momento el mundo de Giroro se derrumbo. Quería a Natsumi pero saber que Keroro es su hermano lo mato. No literalmente :P

Fin del Flash Back

Volviendo al presente, al ahora, las ranas estaban sentadas en el sofá con los Hinata y Keroro. Ubo un rato de silencio asta que Natsumi rompió el incomodo silencio.

**Natsumi:** Si soy una ranucha... ¿Por que tengo esta forma humana, mama?

**Aki:** Porque tu padre me dio una pócima experimental. Su efecto debe de estar por desaparecer.

Como un conjuro una luz envolvió a Natsumi, cegando por unos instantes los allí presentes. En cuanto la luz desapareció, la Natsumi humana ya no existía. Ahora habia una ranita de la edad de Tamama mas o menos. Natsumi se parecía un poco a Pururú, solo que ella era de un color rojo pálido, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo y tenia algo de pelo en la cabeza de color rojizo. En la barriga tiene la marca de un pétalo de cerezo de color azul. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con el cambio de Natsumi. Se pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo por parte del Caporal. Aun que no lo parezca, Natsumi era una ranita muy guapa. Y eso no paso desapercibido por nadie en la sala.

**Natsumi:** Me... me...

**Fuyuki:** Na... Natsumi e... eres

**Aki:** ¡Ah! Hija estas adorable.

A todos se les cayo una gota de sudor por la nuca. Por su lado, Aki achucho a su hija como si fuera un peluche. Después de un rato de menear a Natsumi, la dejo en el suelo. De repente, un grupo de ranas entraron en escena. Eran ni mas ni menos que Kororo. Detrás de el venían, Garuru, Taruru, Pururú, Tororo y Zoruru. La Tropa Keroro se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la Tropa Garuru junto con el padre de Keroro y Natsumi.

**Kororo:** Hola Aki, hola Keroro, hola Naruru.

**Giroro:** ¿Que haces aquí, Garuru?

**Garuru:** Hola hermano. Bine con el Capitán Kororo.

**Aki:** Hola Kororo. ¿Que tal el viaje?

**Kororo: **Bien.

Kororo se acerco a Natsumi y le entrego un gorro de color rosa pálido, tenia la misma forma que la de Pururú. En el centro de la gorra había el miso signo que en su barriga pero mas pequeño. Un pétalo de cerezo. Natsumi cogió la gorra y se la puso en la cabeza. Miro a su padre interrogante y en respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

**Kororo:** Bien, Keroro, Giroro y Kururu, venid con nosotros un momento.

Las ranas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron al cuarto de Keroro a hablar. Mientras tanto, en el salón, Natsumi se excuso.

**Natsumi:** Lo siento, pero me voy a mi cuarto un momentito.

**Fuyuki:** Natsumi espera...

**Aki:** Deja-la, necesita estar sola un rato.

Natsumi cerro la puerta del salón tras de si y al cabo de 2 minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir rebelando a Giroro. Al parecer buscaba a alguien.

**Giroro:** Señora Hinata, el Capitán Kororo la llama a usted y a Natsumi.

**Aki:** Espera un segundo Giroro. Voy a buscarla a su habitación.

**Fuyuki:** Espera mama, mejor voy yo mientras ve a vera al Capitán.

Aki asintió y siguió a Giroro asta la base subterránea. La llevo asta la sala de reuniones.

**Aki:** ¿Me buscabas Kororo?

**Kororo:** ¿Y Naruru?

**Aki:** Fuyuki fue a su cuarto a buscarla. Al parecer aun no a asimilado que no es del todo humana.

**Kororo:** Bien, pues aprovechare en lo que llega en contarte el plan para Natsumi.

**Aki:** Te escucho.

Aki tomo asiento en una de las sillas y Kororo empezó a hablar.

**Kororo:** Bien, ya que ella es una invasora, decidí que lo mejor para ella es que vaya a Keron. Allí estudiara y se educara para que se convierta en un buen soldado invasor como yo.

**Aki:** ¿Que? ¿Te la vas a llevar?

**Kororo:** Se que sera duro para ti y para tu hijo, pero es mejor así.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente, dejando ver tras ella, unos muy sorprendidos Natsumi y Fuyuki. Este ultimo se retiro de allí dejando sola a su hermana. Natsumi solo entro cabiz baja a la sala y sentándose al lado de su madre.

**Natsumi:** Mama... ¿Me dejaras marchar?

**Aki:** Hija... yo...

**Natsumi:** ¡No quiero irme de la Tierra! ¡Este es mi planeta!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la exigencia de Natsumi.

**Kororo:** Bien. Como me temía algo así.

Saco un libro de la bolsa que llevaba y llamo a Natsumi.

**Kororo:** Bien. Pues tendrás que entrenarte aquí. Este libro sera tu guía de entrenamiento. Dice todo lo que tienes que saber y aprender par ser un buen soldado. Ahora, ay algo que debes saber Naruru, si interfieres negativamente en el plan de invasión de Pokopen, seras trasladada a Keron de inmediato. Y como ya as interferido mas de una vez, tendrás unos castigos extras por eso.

**Aki:** ¿Como unos castigos? Pero si ella no sabia que era una keronence asta que se lo eh dicho hoy yo. No seas así, Kororo.

**Kororo:** Lo siento, pero son las reglas que pongo. Si no cumples bien tus funciones tambien ser de vuelta a Keron. Dicho esto como no tienes ningún rango asignado entrenaras en todos los rangos que ay en esta unidad. Keroro, te dejo a cargo de su entrenamiento. Confío en ti.

**Keroro:** Tranquilo, la entrenaremos muy duro.

**Kororo:** Bien, otra cosa. La Tropa Garuru estará aquí unos días para ver la evolución de Naruru. Garuru, te dejo a cargo tambien de su entrenamiento.

**Garuru:** Si Capitán.

**Kororo:** Naruru, Aki, pueden retirarse.

Aki, junto con su hija salieron de la sala. Con Keroro y compañía

**Kororo:** Bien, quiero que los pokopenses olviden la existencia de Naruru y sus cosas tambien desaparezcan.

**Keroro:** ¿Gero? Pero su familia no querrá que la olviden.

**Kororo: **Quiero que todos la olviden para ue entrene con tranquilidad y asta que no aya concluido su entrenamiento no quiero que interactue con ningún pokopense.

**Keroro:** Pero...

**Kororo: **Nada de peros Keroro. Es una orden. Bueno yo me retiro, ahora ustedes se encargan.

**Todos los de la sala: **¡Si señor!

Y así, Kororo se retiro de Pokopen. Keroro llamo a sus camaradas y ya las dos tropas unidas empezarían a organizar el entrenamiento de Natsumi y la invasión del planeta. Pero antes avisaría de la situación a sus camaradas.

**Keoror: **Bien Natsumi, a partir de ahora seras Naruru. Y por el momento entrenaras con Tamama. También aras las tareas del hogar y cocinaras. Todo en la base ya que tienes prohibido ver a ningún pokopense. Empiece por las tareas.

**Natsumi:** Como que no podre ver a mama y a Fuyuki. ¿Que significa eso granucha?

**Keroro:** Significa: 1- Soy sargento Keroro para ti, no ranucha. 2- Es para tu entrenamiento y son ordenes estrictas de su padre Naruru. Ahora a limpiar.

Natsumi se resigno. Tenia que empezar a aserse a la idea de que era otra ranucha como ellos. Con un pequeño cabreo se retiro de la sala pero antes de salir Kururu le dio unos libros.

**Natsumi:** ¿Que es esto?

**Kururu: **Son libros para que aprendas la historia de Keron y su idioma. Lo necesitaras kukuku.

Algo extrañada, Natsumi se retiro de la sala para hacer sus labores.

**N.A/ Gracias por leer mi fic.**

**-¿Donde estoy?- Veo un niño de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda**

**-¿Loki? ¿Que haces aqui? Este no es tu Fic. Es mas no tengo ninguno tuyo.**

**- Lo se pero, ¿No puedo hacerte una visita amiga mía.**

**- Mira deja-lo- Me retiro de la ****habitación**

**- ¿Que le pasa a esta ahora? Bueno yo me despido por ella. Asta pronto y siento las molestias.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**N.A/Hola! Estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 3.**_  
_**- Ya era hora de que actualizaras- Loki entra a la sala.**_  
_**- ¿Porque sigues aquí, Loki?¬¬- **_  
_**- ¿Acaso no quieres que me quede? n.n- Me da una sonrisa de niño pequeño. **_  
_**- Ni te esfuerces, tus encantos no me afectan. Sin mas el capitulo n.n- Loki quejándose de fondo**_

Capitulo 3: Naruru, la rana medio humana. ¡A la orden!

Natsumi se resigno. Tenia que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que era otra ranucha como ellos. Con un pequeño cabreo se retiro de la sala pero antes de salir Kururu le dio unos libros.

**Natsumi:** ¿Que es esto?

**Kururu: **Son libros para que aprendas la historia de Keron y su idioma. Lo necesitaras kukuku.

Algo extrañada, Natsumi se retiro de la sala para hacer sus labores. Primero fue a la cocina para ir preparando la comida ya que no faltaba mucho para la hora de comer. En eso, entro Pururú a la cocina. Se puso al lado de Natsumi y empezaron a charlar.

**Pururú:** ¿Que tal llevas eso de ser una keronence?

**Natsumi:** Aun no me acostumbrado a este nuevo cuerpo y me siento extraña. Por el resto no esta mal.

**Pururú:** Tranquila, ya veras como pronto te acostumbraras. Por cierto, esta tarde pasa-te por la enfermería.

**Natsumi:** ¿Por que?

**Pururú:** Tengo que hacerte un chequeo completo y ponerte algunas vacunas.

**Natsumi:** ¿Vacunas para que? Yo ya estoy al día con mis vacunas.

**Pururú:** Piensa que ahora eres una keronence, lo que significa que necesitas las vacunas que se ponen en Keron.

**Natsumi:** Esta bien. Por cierto, Pururú.

**Pururú:** ¿Dime?

**Natsumi:** Diles a todos que vengan a comer. Esto ya esta.

**Pururú:** Enseguida se lo digo a los demás.

Pururú salio de la cocina y fue a la sala de reuniones donde las 2 tropas preparaban la invasión y el entrenamiento de Natsumi. (Antes de que Pururú llegara a la sala)

**# # # **

**Garuru: **¿Pueden decirme los avances de la invasión de Pokopen asta ahora?

Los miembros de la tropa Keroro se miraban entre si muy nerviosos, pero fue Moi fue quien tomo la palabra.

**Moi:** No hemos tenido ningún avance en la invasión.

**Garuru:** ¿Podrían decirme el porque?

A Keroro se le cayo una gran gota de sudor por la nuca e intento escabullirse de allí, pera la mano de Giroro lo paro y Kururu contesto la pregunta.

**Kururu:** Aquí nuestro líder se pulió toda el presupuesto en maquetas y cómics y algunas cosas mas kukuku.

Garuru suspiro. No avía remedio ahora. Tendrán que esperar asta el mes que que viene para poder cobrar y llevar a cabo la invasión. Garuru volvió a suspirar ante tal pensamiento. Aun faltaban 3 semanas para poder cobrar el presupuesto.

_**Garuru:**__ ¿Como pudo haberse pulido el presupuesto en una semana? _

Pero la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos. La puerta dejo ver a Pururú, esta entro a la sala con una amplia sonrisa.

**Pururú:** Chicos, la comida ya esta. Naruru me pidió que los llamara.

**Tamama:** ¡Yupi! A comer.

Todos salieron de la sala de reuniones y se dirigieron al comedor de la base. En cuanto llegaron, todo estaba servido, pero Natsumi no estaba allí.

**Keroro: **¿Donde esta mi her... Digo Naruru?

**Giroro:** Ni idea.

**Garuru:** Bueno, empezaremos sin ella.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. En la cocina...

**Natsumi:** En la lista pone que antes de comer tengo que limpiar la cocina entera. Vaya castigos me ponen. Y solo e lavado las ollas y los utensilios.

Natsumi suspiro frustrada y empezó a limpiar la encimera.

**Natsumi:** Para colmo cuando vuelva, mi comida estará fría y no me dará tiempo a comer.

Volvió a suspirar. Estos castigos eran demasiado para ella. Un rato después ya había terminado de limpiar toda la cocina, pero la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Revelando a Pururú, Tamama y Tororo. Las tres ranas veían a Natsumi con asombro. Ella sola consiguió limpiar una cocina tan grande ella sola. Entraron y dejaron los trastes en la pica y Pururú se puso a lavar los platos.

**Natsumi:** ¡Pururú! ¿Que haces?

**Pururú:** Lavar los trastes, ¿No lo ves?

Natsumi cayo al estilo anime. Se levanto con una gota de sudor en la frente.

**Natsumi:** No me refería a eso...-.-' Es que soy yo la encargada de limpiar.

Pero la pregunta de Pururú la dejo muda.

** Pururú:** ¿Naruru as comido hoy?

Natsumi izo que no con la cabeza. Realmente estaba muerta de hambre.

**Pururú:** Pues ve a comer. Tu tranquila, yo me encargo.

**Natsumi: **Pero...

Tamama la jalo del brazo y la llevo al comedor (Por el camino)

**Tamama:** No te resistas, Natsi. Tienes que comer para poder seguir con tus labores.

Natsumi miro a la rana negra. En realidad ella pensó que la obligaría a limpiar y que le aria la vida imposible. Pero estaba equivocada. Dejo de zafarse de su agarre y se limito a seguirlo.

**_N.A/_****_ Asta aquí lo dejo. Se que no es mucho, si quieren maten-me... Ok, era broma :P  
_**_**- ¿Que tonterías dices Takara?- Loki apareciendo con un gran pastel de chocolate.  
- ¿Que es eso Loki? *¬*- Pregunto prácticamente babeando. Loki esconde el pastel detrás suyo.  
- Es un pastel de chocolate, relleno de chocolate negro y bañado en chocolate con leche n.n. Yamino lo cocino para MI. No te voy a dar ¬¬*.- Me dice empezando a comer como un niño pequeño.  
- Loki eres muy malo ù.ú Seguro que Yamino me cocinara otro pastel mas grande que el tuyo n.n.- Le digo imaginándome un pastel mucho mas grande. En eso Mayura entra corriendo a la sala.  
- ¿Que les pasa chicos?- Mayura nos pregunto, pero seguimos con nuestra pelea.  
- Siento mucho que Takara-chan y Loki-kun no se hayan despedido de ustedes, me despido yo por Takara-chan. Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo.-De fondo, yo ahorcando a Loki con una cuerda mientras me como el pastel yo sola.- ¡Takara-chan, Loki-kun se ahoga sueltalo!-**_


End file.
